The Devils Game
by zie06
Summary: Naruto tidak pernah merasa bahagia sejak kecil bahkan ketika ia berusaha sekuat tenaga. Melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi kalau dengan itu ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup bahagia, kenapa tidak?


The Devil Game

Masashi Kishimoto

Zie06

Rating : M

Pair : SasufemNaru, ItafemKyuu

Warning : Fanfiction ini merupakan pemikiran tergelap penulis. Jangan baca kalau tidak kuat. Terimakasih.

Sinopsis : Naruto tidak pernah merasa bahagia sejak kecil bahkan ketika ia berusaha sekuat tenaga. Melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi kalau dengan itu ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup bahagia, kenapa tidak?

PROLOGUE

Aku akan mati.

Kalimat itu muncul begitu saja di otaknya, memaksanya untuk membuka matanya. Kulitnya terasa perih dan dingin. Ia meringis. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Dan... ia menggerakkan tangannya.

Gagal.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Ia tersentak kaget. Tanpa sadar, mata birunya berputar cepat, nyaris gila sampai ia melihat siluet seseorang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan sudah jelas lebih pendek dibandingkan penculiknya. Rambutnya merah dan sangat panjang sampai menjuntai di lantai.

Karena ia berdiri lumayan jauh dari lampu, ia tidak terlalu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Apa dia seorang gadis?

Memicingkan matanya, Naruto berusaha sadar, "Siapa... kau?" tanyanya pelan nyaris berbisik kemudian mengernyit ketika rasa perih kembali menyerang tenggorokannya. Suaranya sudah hampir habis akibat terlalu sering berteriak.

Gadis itu terkekeh. Masih tidak bergerak seincipun dari posisinya yang menjauhi cahaya dan matanya... ia mengerutkan dahinya, merasa aneh dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Matanya merah menyala dengan campuran emas yang terlihat sangat aneh, bahkan untuk dirinya.

"Hei, namamu Naruto, bukan?" tanya gadis itu balik. Mata merahnya menelusuri tubuhnya yang masih terkekang. Membuatnya risih. Entah karena apa. "Lukamu cukup parah. Mereka pasti melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Mereka? "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau yang menyuruh mereka untuk menculikku?"

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Bukan. Tapi aku tahu siapa yang menyuruh mereka untuk membunuhmu."

Membunuhku?

Kata itu melumpuhkannya. Membuat kata-kata tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Untuk apa mereka membunuhku?"

Gadis itu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. Namun, ia menghentikan niatnya ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar olehnya. "Dia datang." gumamnya pelan yang langsung membuat tubuh Naruto menegang.

Dia?

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kayu berayun terbuka, menampilkan wajah bulat dengan mata hitam yang sangat sangat ia kenali. Penculiknya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Suaranya serak dan dalam. Membuat Naruto semakin menempelkan tubuhnya di kursinya. "Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya lagi, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mendesis. Omong kosong.

Pria itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang mampu membuat siapapun mundur. Itu bukan senyuman sama sekali. Kalau tidak salah Sakura pernah mengatakan itu kepadanya. Apa ya? Seringai? Ya, Seringai. Seringai brengsek.

Tapi, apapun itu. Terserahlah. Kenyataannya ia akan mati hari ini dan tidak ada yang akan mengetahuinya. Bahkan Tsunade, guru kesukaannya.

Apa yang akan ia katakan kalau mengetahui ia sudah mati? Apakah ia menyadari kalau kursinya kosong beberapa hari ini? Apakah ia akan bertanya kepada teman-temannya? Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya? Apakah mereka akan menangis? Atau mungkin sekedar mengatakan 'kasihan' meskipun merekan benar-benar tidak peduli?

Naruto mendesah berat, mengutuki dirinya untuk berharap. Tidak ada yang pernah mencintainya selama ini. Bahkan orangtuanya. "Apa kau akan membunuhku?" tanyanya tanpa sadar, membuat pria yang tadi sibuk membelai wajahnya berhenti dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Ia terdiam, cukup lama. Mata hitamnya menjelajahi setiap rasa di mata Naruto, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar berpaling. Lelaki itu tersenyum, sangat tipis. "Kau takut?" tanyanya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Nafasnya terasa hangat di kulit Naruto yang membeku.

Naruto terdiam. Tangannya bergetar tanpa henti. _Sial_. _Brengsek_. _Berhentilah gemetaran._ "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku?"

Pria itu terdiam. "Kau tahu," ia membelai pipi Naruto. "Kau sangat cantik dan aku berbohong kalau aku tidak menginginkanmu. Tapi.." belaian di pipi Naruto berhenti. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Maafkan aku."

Naruto menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Ia harus tenang. Demi Tuhan. Ia harus...

"Aku tahu siapa yang menginginkan kematianmu."

Gadis itu...

Naruto tersentak, untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh dan menatap wajah gadis yang sekarang duduk begitu dekat dengannya. kulitnya pucat dengan bibir yang sangat merah dan segar. Matanya memang merah dan ketika ia melihat ke arah matanya, ia merasakan seluruh kesadarannya tertelan.

"Kau..."

"Tenanglah. Ia tidak bisa melihatku. Well, kalau kamu ingin tahu."

Kerutan di dahi Naruto muncul. _Tidak bisa terlihat?_ Naruto mencoba untuk tenang dan dengan perlahan, melirik penculiknya. Pria itu sekarang tampak sibuk dengan tasnya. Ada suara gemericik dan apapun itu, Naruto harap bukanlah pisau. Ada begitu banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan seseorang dengan pisau kecil.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ia tidak ingin membuat penculiknya tau.

Gadis itu menyeringai senang. "Well, ada beberapa versi memang. Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama iblis."

"Iblis?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Tampak tidak peduli dengan wajah Naruto yang _shock._ "Jadi, kau..."

"Iblis, yeah. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?" gadis itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, nyaris hampir bertemu. Aroma apel samar-samar tercium dan Naruto harus menahan dirinya untuk tetap diam. "Ayo, kita melakukan perjanjian."

Naruto membuka mulutnya. Ingin menolak. Ingin menyangkal. Namun, ia hanya membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. Demi Tuhan. "Perjanjian apa?" tanyanya pelan pada akhirnya, mencoba untuk mengindahkan hati nuraninya.

Seringai senang muncul perlahan dari wajah sang iblis. _Bagus._ "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Memberikanmu kehidupan baru dan kalau kamu mau, aku akan membantumu untuk membunuh semua orang yang jahat padamu. Asalkan..."

Suara berbagai macam besi bergemerincing dan Naruto tidak mau susah payah menoleh. Waktunya sebentar lagi. Ia harus cepat. Ia harus... "Asalkan apa?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar kotak pandora, sebelumnya?"

"Kotak pandora?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali mendengarnya, hanya saja ia tidak tahu pasti benda apa itu. Namun, ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya. "Sepertinya begitu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bantu aku untuk mendapatkannya."

"Dan kalau aku mendapatkannya untukmu?"

Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya. Senyuman... seringai masih terpatri di wajahnya. "Kau bebas."

Naruto tersentak kaget. Hanya itu? Keraguan kembali melingkupi pemikirannya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tetap seorang iblis? Makhluk yang diusir dari neraka. Makhluk yang...

Naruto menarik nafasnya panjang dan menutup matanya perlahan, mengindahkan seluruh tubuhnya yang ngilu dan perih serta kenyataan bahwa penculiknya sudah selesai menjejerkan seluruh pisau di meja kecil miliknya dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, ada tekad di sana. "Aku setuju" ucapnya.

Tersenyum senang, sang gadis itu bangkit. Tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi darinya menjulang, membuat Naruto mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Anak pintar."

Dengan santai, ia meraih sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya yang tertutupi jubah dan ketika ia mengeluarkannya, Naruto merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Itu... itu kan...

Menyadari arah tatapan Naruto, gadis itu menyeringai, menyadari ketakutan gadis itu.

"Tenang saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia mendorongnya, mengoyak dada Naruto, membuat gadis itu terbatuk.

Aroma darah menguar di udara. Begitu manis. Begitu lezat dan ia menghirup seluruhnya.

Semuanya akan berakhir dan bermula malam ini..

To be continued

Hai, Minna.

Zi balik lagi dengan fict baru. Ini fict tentang iblis semua. Nanti Sasukenya gak akan jadi iblis lho. Tapi jadi manusianya. Yang jadi iblis di sini ya Naruto dan Kyuubi.. deng... deng..

Pertanyaan yang mungkin akan Minna semua katakan adalah mungkin terlalu pendek. Aku sengaja. Soalnya ini Cuma prolog. Aku gak tau kapan bisa lanjut karena Sabtu besok 17 Juni aku ke Lombok. Ceritanya pulkam nih. Jadi, mungkin gak akan update satu bulan dikarenakan koneksi internet.

Aku akan update ketika koneksi internet ada lagi.

Jadi mohon menunggu dan dukungannya supaya aku bisa selesaiin nih fanfiction.

Oh ya, untuk fanfiction zi lainnya, gomen belum bisa dilanjutin karena alasan puasa. Ehem. Alasan banget nih.

Oke, review and favorite zi tunggu.


End file.
